Visites de nuit
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: "¡Es imposible!" Pensó el rubio cerrando los ojos con fuerza durante unos segundos, intentando despertar de aquella fantasía. Pero para su sorpresa, después de abrirlos ella seguía acostada en la cama contra él y con la frente presionando incómodamente sobre su hombro, tan cerca como para embriagarlo con su dulce fragancia y hacerlo sentir el calor de su cuerpo. ¡No lo entendía!


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **(Bridgette/Ladybug y Felix/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Félix se encontraba durmiendo cuando ella entro a la habitación, o al menos eso es lo que parece.

Lo que la hermosa e inocente Ladybug no sabe, es que Félix no está dormido. La fiebre ha cedido desde hace dos días y los dolores han disminuido considerablemente, en realidad ya está recuperado casi del todo... Pero de igual forma siente el calor acumularse en su rostro y un poderoso, casi doloroso golpeteo en su pecho a la mitad de la noche, cuando escucha el diminuto ruido de su caminata de puntillas en la habitación.

Así que mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras ella se mueve por el lugar hasta quedar de pie junto a la cama, justo encima de él. Luego la siente inclinarse y el chico es capaz de imaginarse que lo contempla, pero no puede adivinar la expresión que refleja su semblante.

¿Acaso es indiferencia o alegría? A Félix le parece muy poco probable, sobre todo considerando las molestias que se tomaba todas las noches para visitarlo desde que sufrió aquel terrible accidente en el cual casi pierde la vida.

Entonces, ¿Dolor? ¿Decepción? ¿Lastima? ¿Compasión? Por mucho que le doliera sabía que la última era la más probable, pero por muy ridículo que sonara, Félix no quería creer eso y se atrevía a imaginar que lo miraba con... ¿Amor? Si, amor.

Un amor tan grande como el de sí mismo hacia ella, aquel que Chat Noir le presumía todas las noches y en cada oportunidad que tenía para verla.

Poco después Félix siente un ligero toque, uno tan suave como el de una pluma deslizándose sobre su frente. Y su corazón se agita, se agita con una emoción indescriptible al saber que ella esta pasando sus delicados dedos por su frente.

Solo una vida de autodisciplina de hierro evita que se estremezca o abra los ojos y la tome entre sus brazos para besarla con todo el amor que arde en su interior. Porque a pesar de que esta recuperándose de una herida grave cerca del corazón y esta aun adormecido a medias gracias a los medicamentos, el quisiera mirarla y decirle una vez más cuanto la adora.

Porque sin importar lo débil que se siente, el quisiera besarla y abrazarla como si realmente estuviese a punto de morir. Pero no lo hace, el solo se concentra en permanecer quieto, disfrutando de su tacto suave, aquel ligero toque celestial que le produce escalofríos, en mantener su respiración constante. Como si realmente no fuese consciente de su dulzura y las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, como si realmente no supiera de su presencia.

Al principio ella es tímida, casi vacilante... Como si tocarlo fuese el más grande pecado de su vida, pero poco a poco, es capaz de reunir el coraje suficiente para besarlo en la frente, acariciando su antebrazo a través de la fina tela de su camiseta. Una prenda que él desearía en esos momentos no tener para sentir su tacto directamente sobre la piel.

Entonces, con forme ella se vuelve más audaz, Félix se siente cada vez más incapaz de seguir fingiendo. Porque sentir los delicados dedos de la chica rozando sus largos cabellos dorados, completamente desordenados y esparcidos en la almohada, lo enloquece de amor e le hace imaginar con más facilidad los ojos de la chica brillando como un par de relucientes estrellas. Observándolo con una atención y ternura que al final de todo, rompe su fuerza de voluntad.

Así que se mueve. Solo un poco, solo unos segundos, estruja las sabanas luchando con todas sus fuerzas para seguir con la mentira. Para resistir el impulso de mirarla, de hablarle.

Sin embargo, ella ha notado ese casi imperceptible movimiento y se paraliza.

La conexión entre ambos se sostiene por unos momentos en los que uno y el otro contienen la respiración. Sus ojos no se encadenan en ningún momento, pero ambos pueden sentir la presencia consciente del contrario y la ola de sentimientos que eso produce en sus cuerpos.

Asustada la chica mueve su mano hacia atrás y Félix se maldice por haber sido tan torpe. Luego ella camina por la habitación, sus pasos suenan más ansiosos que de costumbre y él imagina que está huyendo. Algo fácil de saber al escuchar cómo se dirige al enorme ventanal.

Y cuando ella finalmente se va, él se permite abrir los ojos. Preguntándose si los dedos que hace unos momentos le quemaron el rostro por sus adorables caricias continuaran haciéndolo pronto, o dejaran de asistir a su habitación gracias a su incapacidad de seguir quieto.

Una pequeña sonrisa se curva en sus labios.

Qué curioso era pensar que durante toda esa última semana había estado sujeto a todo tipo de hierbas, medicamentos, bálsamos y otros remedios, pero sin embargo, era solo con las caricias de su amada Catarina que parecía sentirse mejor. Era solo ella quien realmente lo hacía olvidarse del dolor.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus recuerdos vagan hasta el día del accidente.

Él debía de estar completamente loco, o quizás la profunda herida cerca de su corazón tenía algo que ver con sus pensamientos. De una u otra forma, Chat Noir no lograba entender como aun estando seguro de que iba a morir a menos de que alguien llegara a su ayuda y sabiendo que las posibilidades de que pasara aquello eran menos del uno por ciento... El estuviera pensando en ella. En Ladybug.

¿Y acaso pensaba en la heroína de Paris como una salvación, una esperanza de vida? No, en realidad simplemente recordaba su sonrisa, su voz, sus ojos... La dulce fragancia que manaba su cuerpo cada vez que tenía la fortuna de acercarse a ella.

¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Era enserio? En sus últimos momentos, ¿Y Chat Noir solo podía pensar en ella? realmente debía estar delirando para no preocuparse por algo más que recordar cada segundo que había pasado junto a la heroína.

De acuerdo, admitía que esta vez había sido más imprudente que nunca. Podía haber esperado a que su compañera llegara pero al ver la oportunidad de terminar con el villano del momento actuó sin pensar, siguiéndolo hasta un callejón sombrío. Convencido de que no debía arriesgarse a perderle el rastro.

Grave error.

¿A quién se le ocurría seguir a un villano que se multiplica a si mismo hasta un callejón? La respuesta era lamentablemente obvia.

"¡Bravo Chat Noir, bravo!" Pensó el rubio, con una mezcla entre fastidio y vergüenza al recordar la emboscada, pues ocho réplicas del villano, además del originar ya lo estaban esperando listos para atacar.

¿Para qué entrar en detalles con la batalla? Bastaba solo con decir que de alguna manera había terminado con una herida profunda en el pecho, viéndose obligado a usar su Cataclismo para sepultar al villano entre algunos escombros y poder escapar corriendo.

O bueno, "corriendo" tanto como una persona herida de gravedad podía hacerlo antes de colapsar en otro callejón. Dicho lugar, cabe mencionar, se encontraba cerca de un enorme y costoso restaurante lleno de personas.

¡Vaya mierda! Él estaba muriendo cerca de miles de personas, en un estúpido y obscuro callejón, tan débil que ya no podía moverse ni un solo centímetro más... Y estaba pensando en ella como un idiota. En su belleza, en su fuerza y su amabilidad.

"Dicen que estamos destinados a estar juntos, mi lady"

Recordó sus propias palabras mientras con una de sus manos palmeaba su rostro, intentando mantenerse consiente.

"Quien lo diga debe estar equivocado"

Tal vez ella tenía razón, pensó tomando una profunda y temblorosa respiración. Dejándose caer al suelo mientras su transformación terminaba.

Él amaba a Ladybug, pero ella no lo amaba a él. Y no podía seguir mintiéndose, tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo al menos en sus últimos momentos... Aunque ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Porque incluso en los peores momentos, solo podía pensar en ella. ¿Si eso no era amor, entonces que era?

Y mientras el tiempo pasaba, Félix se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar quedarse dormido. Claro, no sin antes recordar como aquella noche, oculto entre las sombras del callejón había logrado captar el sonido de unos pasos acercándose con velocidad hasta él.

"¡Vamos muchacho, resiste!" escucho gritar a Plagg.

Félix frunció el ceño. Recordando por primera vez al kwami, siendo consciente del silencio total que había tenido y entendiendo que aquello se debía a que no estaba junto a él.

Pero... ¿A dónde había ido?

Félix trato de volverse hacia el sonido de los pasos pero su cuerpo no le respondida, simplemente se negaba a ayudarlo. Solo fue capaz de sentir unas delicadas manos tomar su rostro.

"¿Félix?"

Escucho decir a alguien entre lágrimas, antes de soltar una tormenta de maldiciones al responsable y una serie de suplicas para él. Intentando darle ánimos y mantenerlo vivo, diciendo que lo amaba.

Definitivamente debía de estar volviéndose loco pues aquella voz le parecía que era la de Ladybug, pero eso era imposible. No podía ser ella, no tenía sentido. Quizá era solo su mente haciéndole una mala jugada, burlándose de sus sentimientos.

Porque Ladybug no lo amaba y no tenía manera de saber dónde estaba, porque él no podía ser tan afortunado.

Fue solo hasta que escucho la desesperada voz de su kwami hablar con ella que Félix comenzó a dudar de que todo fuera un delirio. Entendiendo que quizás, el pequeño gato negro se había arriesgado a volar completamente solo para buscarla. Así que abriendo los ojos con extremo esfuerzo, el rubio finalmente logro ver a través de la oscuridad el rostro de Ladybug,

Las horas pasaron y un extraño sonido, demasiado familiar para Félix lo despertó.

¿Acaso...? ¿Ese era el sonido de su Miraculous? No, imposible... Él no estaba transformado.

Sin embargo, el sonido insistía en sonar y resignado el chico entreabrió los ojos, cerrándolos casi inmediatamente al notar como el sol finalmente comenzaba a salir e iluminaba su habitación.

Pero de nuevo, escucho aquel irritante sonido. Así que tragándose un gemido de dolor, aunque se supone que nadie estaba allí para presenciar su debilidad, Félix giro dolorosamente la cabeza para buscar lo que fuese aquella molestia tan cerca de su cuerpo.

"Que extraño", pensó el ¡Como le dolía el lado derecho! ¿Pero porque? Si la herida estaba del lado izquierdo. Confundido volvió a abrir los ojos y la imagen que vio casi le quita el aliento.

¡Ladybug se encontraba dormida a su lado! ¿Pero cómo? ¡Ella se había marchado, estaba seguro! Entonces... ¿Había vuelto? No lo entendía ¿Por qué?

Nervioso Félix se estremeció, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Es imposible!" Pensó el rubio cerrando los ojos con fuerza durante unos segundos, intentando despertar de aquella fantasía. Pero para su sorpresa, después de abrirlos ella seguía acostada en la cama contra él y con la frente presionando incómodamente sobre su hombro, tan cerca como para embriagarlo con su dulce fragancia y hacerlo sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

¡No lo entendía! ¿Por qué la chica que tanto amaba estaba durmiendo en la misma cama con él, abrazándolo cariñosamente?

Pronto sus preocupaciones cambiaron dramáticamente al escuchar el tan odiado sonido que lo había despertado, aquel que ahora sabia provenía de los pendientes de la heroína.

Palideciendo Félix trato desesperadamente de pensar en alguna solución para no ver la identidad de la chica. Sin embargo... Ya era demasiado tarde.

Un brillante destello de color rosa lo cegó y antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que hacia, el chico abrió los ojos de nuevo, encontrándose con Bridgette en el lugar de su misteriosa dama de antifaz rojo.

En un principio la duda lo asalta, ¿Realmente ella era Ladybug? ¡Era imposible, ambas chicas no se parecían en nada!... ¿O sí?, En realidad... ahora se daba cuenta de que no la conocía lo suficiente en ninguna de sus dos versiones, ni ella a él.

Porque si, ahora Félix estaba seguro de que no había delirado y Bridgette sabia sobre su versión heroica. Así que no pudo evitar pensar que ella también debió de haberse llevado una enorme sorpresa al saber quién era Chat Noir. Es decir, él tampoco se comportaba como solía hacerlo con el traje

Repentinamente su sorpresa es sustituida por el temor.

Miles de dudas comienzan a cruzar por su cabeza, pero la que se repite con más fuerza es: ¿Qué pensara ella sobre él?

Tenía solo dos opciones: Que la chica se hubiese desilusionado por la noticia y ahora sintiera por Félix la misma indiferencia que tenía con Chat Noir... O que conocer su identidad la hiciera sentir algo por los dos.

Considerando sus visitas nocturnas y sus cariños, el chico realmente quería pensar que la respuesta correcta era la segunda. Le dolía considerar que fuese lo contrario.

Con la cabeza hecha un caos por sus propios sentimientos y los de la chica, Félix detallo el rostro de Bridgette. Admirándola por primera vez como nunca se lo había permitido a sí mismo. Imaginando a la chica torpe de su instituto en el lugar de la heroína, brincando sobre los tejados y dándole órdenes a Chat Noir con una seguridad alucinante.

Sin previo aviso ella se movió un poco, aferrándose más a él y dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. Quedando esta vez tan cerca que el espacio era prácticamente inexistente, tan cerca que Félix era capaz de sentir la suave subida y bajada de su respiración.

"Bridgette... Mi lady"

Repite el chico en su mente una y otra vez, memorizando cada centímetro de su rostro. Imaginando en esta ocasión a la heroína sonrojándose ante una mirada suya, sonriéndole y siguiéndolo para invitarlo a salir. Una y otra vez, sin rendirse ante sus rechazos... Tal y como Chat Noir lo hacía con ella.

De repente, sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando Bridgette cambia una vez más de posición. Nervioso Félix siente como cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensa ante el miedo de que ella despierte y lo vea observándola tan detenidamente.

Pero eso no ocurre, ella simplemente suspira larga y profundamente para luego acurrucarse sobre su pecho. Volviendo el abrazo aún más íntimo, si es que eso era posible.

Félix permanece quieto durante un segundo, dos, tres... veinte, treinta, cuarenta... hasta que ya sin poder evitarlo, una dulce y tímida sonrisa se curva en sus labios.

Ese abrazo era como la respuesta a sus preguntas.

"Hemos sido unos tontos" se dice a sí mismo, con el rostro ardiendo ante el contacto de su dama y el corazón latiendo acelerado dentro de su pecho.

"Tal vez el destino no estaba tan equivocado después de todo" pensó moviendo su brazo con gran dificultad para abrazar a la chica y teniendo extremo cuidado de no despertarla.

Lenta y dolorosamente el chico permite que los músculos de su cuerpo se relajen para ser parte del hermoso momento que estaba viviendo. Sintiendo sus ojos cerrarse mientras sus otros sentidos permanecen consientes de cuan bien se sentía estar así, con ella. Con la mujer que amaba junto a él.

Porque él había estado a punto de morir y en sus últimos momentos solo había logrado pensar en ella... Y no quería perderle. Porque de ahora en adelante, se esforzaría por conocer más a fondo ambas versiones de la mujer que le había robado su corazón.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Esta historia está dedicada con mucho cariño a LadyDoptera por su cumpleaños (Y si, lo sé... Llego vaaaaarios días tarde, pero si te soy completamente sincera me desconecte mucho y me acabo de enterar hace 4 días que cumpliste años linda. Así que lo siento mucho)**

 **Recordé que hace tiempo hablamos sobre los pocos fics en donde aparece Ladybug con Felix, así que quise darte algo que incluyera al menos un poco de eso. Se que no es la gran cosa, es una idea muy simple y melosa, ademas de que me paso con el drama pero espero que te guste al menos un poquito.**

 **Nuevamente, pido una disculpa por la enorme demora que tuve para darte tu regalo y mis mejores deseos :3**

 **Lady eres una personita maravillosa, muy simpática y talentosa con la cual he tenido la fortuna de charlar en varias ocasiones. Espero que la pasaras bomba en tu día especial y claro, también hoy, mañana y siempre.**

 **¡Te mando un enorme abrazo de oso latoso y meloso! ¡Felicidades!**

 **A todos los demás lectores, espero que también les guste y si no, que al menos los entretenga un poco n.n**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review/comentarios/ votos? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


End file.
